I don't want to be a gay
by Tobi Takaya Ismail
Summary: Ada apa dengan perasaan Sasuke terhadap Naruto yang baru akrab dikenalnya? bagaimana reaksi Neji terhadap pengungkapan Sasuke? liat aja yah! Sho-ai, ceramah, aneh. BACA DULU, BARU KOMEN!


**I NOT WANT TO BE A GAY  
Genre : Romance, Friendship  
Rated : T  
Chara : Sasuke, Neji, Naruto  
Note : gaya ceritanya rada sama kayak "I stopped, Danna!"**

**Chp 1 : Introduction**

Aku Sasuke Uchiha. Di sini, aku mau sedikit cerita tentang pengalaman abnormalku, juga sedikit memberi himbauan kepada teman-teman, agar jangan sampai seperti diriku, karena rasanya laknat sekali. Ok, 2 the point saja…

Bermula dari aku dan Neji mulai ikut dan aktif di Deutsch-AG di Konoha Gakuen. Waktu itu sebenarnya aku tak niat, tapi karena Neji maksa ikut ya udah deh! dia bilang 'mumpung usia remaja, gunakan waktu untuk meningkatkan ilmu, mempelajari bahasa orang'. Yah, kuturuti aja, meski kadang aku risih, tapi biar gimana pun dia sahabatku, so, what's the matter? Bagiku, dia satu-satunya orang yang bisa kuanggap sahabat di sekolah yang menganut hedonism ini. Cuma dia yang bisa mengontrol sikap dan kebiasaanku. Salah satu contohnya, dia tak bosan-bosannya menegurku dengan lembut maupun garang ketika naluri Fudanshi-ku bergejolak.

Suatu hari…

"Yak, kepengurusan Deutsch-AG yang jadi koordinator…kamu yah, Sas!" kata guru Pembina x-kul itu. Apa? Aku? Aduh, andai mereka semua di rapat ini tau kebiasaan burukku, bagaimana imejku nanti?

"Pak, kenapa Sasuke ga di Komunikasi aja? Dia pinter gambar loh, pak, kreatif lagi! Pasti setiap perekrutan bisa merangkai promo dengan bagus!" kata seorang anak laki-laki yang duduk di sampingku. Ketika dia bicara begitu, aku langsung menoleh padanya, "Darimana kau tau, kalo aku…" belum selesai bicaraku dia menjawab, "Neji yang bilang, dia juga pernah kasih liat salah satu gambarmu, klo ga salah ada di mading juga! Bagus loh! Aku suka!" katanya tersenyum lebar dan menepuk pundakku, aku pun membalas senyumannya, "Terima kasih, aku tidak sebegitunya kok!"

Ketika dia bercakap denganku tadi, sebenarnya aku masih bingung, siapa anak ini? kenapa dia tau namaku? Kenapa dia, rasanya kok dah kenal sama aku ya? kuingat-ingat lagi namanya dengan memperhatikan wajahnya, dia itu…Na, Na, Naruto bukan ya?

Selepas rapat, aku mengetes tebakanku, ketika akan keluar dari lab bahasa, tempat rapat tadi, aku mencoba memanggil dirinya yang sudah di ujung pintu, sedang memakai sepatu. "Na, Naruto!" sapaku

"Ya?" balasnya dengan senyumnya yang manis

"Boleh aku tau, kamu…kok bisa tau aku siapa?"

"Haha, pertanyaanmu aneh sekali, Sasuke! Kita kan saudara (saudara sejawat maksudnya), yah sudah semestinya saling mengenal. Memangnya kamu ga kenal aku?" dia masih saja menampakkan senyumnya, membuatku agak risih melihat wajahnya. Bukan karena tak suka, tapi risih akan perasaan yang timbul pada diriku.

"Aku, yah bisa dibilang begitu…aku biasa tau nama seseorang hanya sepintas"

"Ternyata Neji tidak bohong yah! Katanya kau itu pemalu!"

"I, iya, soalnya aku…"

"Sebenernya ga ada alasan buat malu-malu! Anggap aja kamu udah kenal semua teman-teman di sini!"

"Tapi…"

"Dah, ga da tapi-tapian! Besok dah mulai dicoba ya! Nah, ayo kita kembali ke kelas!" dia mengakhiri pembicaraan dengan meraih tanganku untuk membantuku berdiri.

**Chp 2 : Feeling**

Dari hari ke hari perasaanku pada Naruto semakin aneh saja. Aku bertanya pada diriku, sebenarnya ini perasaan apa sih? Kagum? Ya, ada begitunya juga. Aku kagum padanya karena dia anak yang pintar dan pandai bergaul. Hanya saja, Neji juga pintar kok. Shikamaru, Gaara dan teman-temanku yang lain, yang dari kelas unggulan sama sepertiku dan Naruto juga, mereka semua pintar. Memang sih, yang sering menyabet juara dari berbagai macam perlombaan itu, dibanding aku dan teman-temanku yang kusebut tadi, Naruto lah yang paling eksis. Makanya dia banyak disenangi baik teman sebayanya maupun guru-guru. Kutimbang-timbang, sepertinya perasaan ini lebih dari sekedar kagum. Aku yang punya rasa hati ini, pastinya aku bisa bedain dong rasa kagum atau bukan. Kalau kagum sih, tak hanya pada Naruto. Teman-temanku yang terkadang aku kagum pada mereka. Aku yakin sekali rasa ini ada sebutan tersendiri.

Aku terkadang suka senyum-senyum sendiri kalau melihat Naruto. Atau suka resah sendiri ketika dia tak hadir rapat karena tak masuk sekolah atau izin ikut lomba, sampai beberapa hari pula. Geez, baru kenal aja kok aku dah gini ya sama orang? Sedang sama Neji, yang sahabatku itu aja sering aku cuek padanya. Pernah suatu ketika, dia pergi untuk mewakili sekolah, karena ada olimpiade di mana bahan ajaran atau materinya membahas seputar perpolitikan. Waktu itu dia pergi dalam kurun waktu sekitar seminggu. Aku benar-benar resah sekali tak melihat batang hidungnya selama itu. Sampai aku bertanya pada teman-temannya berkali-kali. Lantas temannya heran, aku kasih saja alasan aku ada urusan dengannya.

Sampai pada akhirnya dia pulang juga, aku lega sekali. Jujur saja, setiap malam aku memikirkannya, mendoakannya agar dia selamat dan urusannya berjalan lancar. Syukurlah, doaku terkabul. Aku senang sekali bisa melihat dirinya lagi. Aku bermaksud untuk ngobrol dengannya ketika pertemuan rutin Deutsch-AG setiap hari Senin nanti. Ketika hari yang kutunggu tiba, ternyata tak sesuai harapan. Aku mau mengobrol dengannya hanya saja situasinya tidak memungkinkan, dia sedang berdiskusi dengan ketua utama Deutsch-AG. Dengan sabar aku menunggunya sampai selesai bicara, namun keadaannya tetap saja sama. Meski dia sudah selesai bicara tapi kulihat dia sedang sibuk mengerjakan sesuatu. Ya sudah, lain kali saja deh! Begitu pikirku.

Hingga waktu yang memungkinkan akhirnya kudapatkan, aku bisa berdua saja dengannya. Dalam acara yang sama, pertemuan rutin Deutsch-AG. Waktu itu, para anggota yang lain belum hadir, yang sudah ada di lab bahasa baru aku dan dia. Maka kugunakan kesempatan itu. Dengan gugup aku membuka pembicaraan, "Ha, hai! Apa kabar?"

"Baik! Sasuke?" katanya semangat seperti biasanya dan menampakkan senyumnya yang…Tidak-tidak! Aku risih sekali! 'Ya ampun! Pake senyum lagi!' umpatku dalam hati sambil melirikkan mataku ke arah lain. "Ahaha, baik juga. Syukurlah, kau sudah pulang ya! Bagaimana olimpiadenya di Suna?" aku berusaha mencari-cari topik pembicaraan.

"Uhm, kalah! Hehehe, maaf ya! Habis saingannya berat-berat sih! Belum masuk final dah jatuh duluan!" katanya malu-malu. Dan lagi-lagi, sepertinya mau dalam pose apa saja, Naruto ini memang selalu membuatku risih jiwa raga. Kurasakan panas yang menyelimuti pipiku. Aduh, aku pasti terlihat aneh di depannya!

Kemudian dia melanjutkan, "Tapi, nanti kalau ada lomba lagi aku pasti akan menang! Hehehe, doakan ya, Sasuke!" ujarnya bersemangat. Aku menunduk sambil mengangguk-angguk. Tiba-tiba ada sekelompok anak yang datang, sepertinya anggota yang lain sudah datang. Maka aku mengakhiri pembicaraan dengannya. Aku sudah tidak kuat! Dasar aneh! Kalau tidak bertemu, ga tahan. Sudah bertemu, ga tahan juga. Sedikit demi sedikit aku mulai memahami kalau perasaan ini biasa disebut…jatuh cinta?

**Chp 3 : Appreciate**

Aku sudah tidak tahan lagi dengan perasaan laknat yang muncul pada diriku ini. Ingin aku ungkapkan, ingin aku keluarkan agar lega. Takutnya kalau dibiarkan saja nanti numpuk dan aku keterusan. Ieewh, aku kan ga mau jadi gay! Sumpah, gini-gini aku juga pernah suka sama cewe! Tapi, kalo mau ungkapin…sama siapa? Pada Naruto, itu sungguh mustahil! Bisa-bisa bukannya mengertiku dia malah menjauhiku. Pada Neji, sebenarnya memang inilah yang pertama kali kupikirkan, tapi apa dia mau terima? Ah, kucoba saja! Dia kan sahabatku. Lagipula, pada dasarnya aku memang tak mau punya perasaan seperti ini. Semoga dia mau membantuku membuang perasaan ini.

"Neji, boleh aku bicara sebentar?" tanyaku ketika sepulang sekolah

"Ada apa?"

"Tapi kamu janji ya, jangan kaget atau punya keinginan untuk menjauhiku"

"Memang kenapa sih?"

"Hmm, aku sedang jatuh cinta…aku mohon kepadamu untuk berikan aku solusi bagaimana cara menghilangkan perasaan itu"

"Kenapa harus dihilangkan? Memangnya kamu lagi jatuh cinta pada siapa?"

"Pada Naruto…"

Seketika itu terdiam, menatap wajahku dalam. Dari matanya tersirat rasa jijik, mungkin.

"Oh, maaf! Kamu salah curhat, aku tidak tau harus memberi solusi seperti apa"

"Begitu? It's ok, aku cuma mau ungkapinnya aja kok! Kalau memang ga bisa bantu ga apa-apa. Tapi, kumohon jangan beritau siapa-siapa ya!" pintaku. Dia hanya membalas dengan lirikan.

Sesampainya aku di rumah, kucoba sms dia. Aku takut dengan responnya tadi kepadaku, maka dari itu aku ingin meyakinkannya. Kumulai dengan **"Neji, q mhon jgn brtw spa" y! ckp aq n km yg tw. 1 lg, q hrp km g bkl jauhin aq n ttp sdia jd shbtq. Ugkpnq yg td siang i2 aggp aj g prnh q ktkn"**

Dia membalas, **"Mav, aq g bs ksh solusi td. Solusiq cm ini, cblh km crta sm org yg tpt. Dr kjdian ni, q pkir hobimu yg tak wjr i2 tlh mnjdi boomerang bgi drimu"**

** "Mksdmu Yaoi? Yah, q akui i2. hm, gmn y? kykx brt dh mw crt k org, slain bgiq g da yg tpt, aq jg mls mncrix. Ckp km yg tw. Mksh y, dah sdia mmnjmkn tlinga srta mata utk mnyimakq"**

** "Jgn blg 'mksh' aj. Lkkn solusiq td lbh mmbwt aq mrsa dihrgai n mmbwtq bngga pdmu. Tuhan g akn ubh nasibmu klo km g mw brsha"**. Saat dia sms ini, aku sudah tak membalasnya lagi. Aku merasa sedikit menyesal telah bercerita padanya. Bukannya karena tak bisa memberi solusi yang bisa memuaskanku, tapi karena responnya yang tak enak begitu terhadapku. Lagipula, aku merasa tak mampu melakukan solusi yang diamanatkannya, aku malu harus seperti itu, selain itu aku malas. Apa boleh buat, aku pikirkan saja sendiri bagaimana caranya. Aku terus merenung tiap malam, memohon pada Tuhan agar rasa ini segera hilang.

Hasil perenungan dan doaku sepertinya cukup manjur. Yah, kupikir ini cuma masalah waktu. Seperti cinta monyet itu loh. Cinta yang hanya sementara aja. Perlahan tapi pasti sikap dan perasaanku mulai biasa-biasa aja terhadap Naruto. Selain itu, caraku yang lain adalah menyibukkan diri agar lupa pada perasaan itu. Ini cukup efektif. Yang lebih efektif lagi jika aku menghilangkan sekalian hobiku itu dan sekarang aku sedang mencobanya pelan-pelan. Aku merasa kejadian ini ada sangkut pautnya dengan hobiku itu. Cukup masuk akal apa yang dikatakan Neji bahwa hobiku telah menjadi boomerang untukku, aku bisa mengerti maksudnya. Kesenangan karena hobiku itu menjadi racun hati dan pikiran, aku sadar akan itu sejak awal, namun aku tak pernah menyangka bisa menghadirkan kejadian seperti ini.

Oke lah, fudanshi ga cuma aku, mungkin banyak fudanshi lain yang ga pernah ngalamin kejadian begini, mungkin memang aku-nya aja yang lagi ga beres. Tapi biar gimana pun, berubah menjadi lebih baik tak ada salahnya kan! Maka dari itu, meski ga ngalamin seperti ini, cobalah untuk membuang hal yang sudah diketahui keburukannya perlahan-lahan. Wew, apa hakku kasih tau begini ke orang? Kayak aku sudah baik-baiknya aja! Yah, ini sekedar himbauan aja kok, kan kita ga tau apa yang akan terjadi pada diri kita selanjutnya, seperti yang udah ku certain tadi, aku ga pernah nyangka ini bisa terjadi. Dalam situasi apapun kita mesti mawas diri. Selain itu, karena aku bukan orang baik itulah aku merasa perlu untuk sok nasehatin. Karena ini bisa menjadi cambuk bagi diriku agar aku ga menelan ludah sendiri, bahwa aku pernah sok nasehatin orang padahal diri sendiri aja belum bener. Maka dari itu, aku berharap bagi yang membaca curhatanku ini dan merasa dirinya belum baik, mari kita berlomba-lomba memperbaiki diri dan melakukan hal-hal yang terbaik dalam hidup kita. Karena, hidup ini terlalu singkat untuk bisa diisi dengan hal-hal yang berguna. Renungkan dan akuilah, sepanjang hidup kita pasti lebih banyak kita gunakan untuk hal-hal yang ingin kita lakukan, bukan melakukan hal-hal yang harus kita lakukan.

OWARI

A/N : Hmmh…ketika mengetik ini, ada sesuatu yang mengganggu ana. Perasaan su'udzan. Ana berprasangka fic ini akan memunculkan banyak kontra, yap mungkin. Semoga aja ga. Kalopun iya, gimana pun ana harus siap karena memang itulah resikonya! Ahahai! Dah ah! Reviewnyaaa! ^w^

P.S : Ana minta maaaaf bgt, minta maaf yang segede-gedenya kalo da yang tersinggung karena fic ini! m(_ _)m

Tobi anak baik tak pernah bermaksud jahat ^.^v**  
**


End file.
